Ghost
by Astridic
Summary: After years of grieving, Nagihiko thinks that he might finally be over her. (But not really.) But when a new girl transfers into the other class looking like and claiming to be Mashiro Rima, things may have changed to the worst for him. (AU)


**Dedicated to all the friends I've made on FF. I love you all.**

* * *

Someone was standing on the school roof. He shivered, hugging himself tightly as he took tentative steps towards the person. It was really windy today, he noted. He paused when he was a couple of steps away from the figure. Her blonde curls tumbled down to her waist, and she was small, fragile.

 _He knew her._

She turned, and Nagihiko seen her face for the first time. Her jaw was set rigidly and her lips were pressed together tightly to form a thin line. Her usually warm chocolate eyes were glassy and her gaze that was directed at him was blank instead of her steady glare that she gave the boy whenever he came into her line of sight.

 _Well, he knew who she used to be._

Her neck tilted so she could meet him eye to eye. Her lips turned into a soft smile. "Nagihiko," Her voice was soft, sickeningly sweet. The voice she used when she wanted something. He gave her a quick nod, acknowledging her. A thousand questions raced through his mind, followed by answers.

 _He knew –_

"I'm sorry," Her eyes had filled with tears – he couldn't tell if they were real or not. Not anymore. "Forgive me, Nagihiko." She took a step backwards, sliding off of the roof.

 _He knew that_ **–**

But even then, he reached out to grab her as she _slowly,_

 _slowly,_

 _slowly_

 **f e l l.**

 ** _Thud._**

 _He knew that Mashiro Rima was dead._

"Rima!" A scream ripped out from his throat.

 **[ but was it only a dream? ]**

Nagihiko sat up, breathing heavily. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get his heartbeat back under control.

That dream again.

He thought it had stopped. Ha. He glanced over at his alarm clock. Six-oh-five. He slid out of bed and pulled on a jumper and shorts, picking up his basketball and walked out of his room without a second glance.

He made his way through the maze of corridors, and stopped next to a wooden door – one of the few in the house. He opened it slowly, carefully, not wanting to wake a sound. If his mother knew he was awake at this time, she'd probably force him into dancing practice or something of the sort. He inhaled the fresh – cold – air that was coming through the open door, closing his eyes for just a moment. He stepped out into his back garden, using his free hand to close the door.

Slowly, he dribbled the ball back and forth, trying to get his rhythm back. He turned towards the basketball hoop, and shot.

Missed.

He caught the ball with ease, and shot again at a different angle.

Missed again.

He was only rusty; he hadn't played in a few weeks. He had… other things on his mind. Nagihiko shook his head, his long purple locks flying out behind him wildly.

 **[ but lying only works when you're lying to other people ]**

Nagihiko sat down in the spacious Student Council room, glancing down at the paperwork he was meant to be doing. He picked up his pen.

"Nagi!" A cheerful pink haired girl rushed over to him. He smiled.

"Amu-chan, how're–"

"Did you hear about the person who transferred in today? Apparently she's really cute!" Amu interrupted excitedly. She looked like she was resisting the urge to jump around, which was unusual.

"Eh?" Nagihiko thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "Can't say that I've seen any unfamiliar faces today. What's her name?"

"Mashiro!" Amu beamed. He flinched, surprised that she was unfazed by _her_ surname being mentioned. Maybe she had gotten over it. Maybe he was just being silly, overreacting about such a small thing like this. He masked his feelings with a smile.

"Oh? Well, I'll be sure to welcome her later, when I see her."

 **[ and he knew her death was his ]**

He walked through the school halls, waving to some people that he knew. "Nagihiko!" A familiar voice rang out through the hall, one of his friend's, possibly, and he turned. As he slowed to a stop, he felt something solid bash against his chest.

"Watch where you're going," He opened his mouth to apologise, moving his gaze down to the person he bumped into, and slowly closed it.

 _He knew her._

"What are you, a fish?" She snorted at her own joke.

He stared at the girl; her thin arms were folded and she was giving him an icy stare. Her blonde curls had been cut short, to her shoulders. She was shorter than him, but then again, he's always been taller than her.

 _Well, he knew the person she once was._

Her laughter died away quickly, and she frowned. "Seriously, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

 _He also knew that the girl that was standing there right now,_

 _in front of his very eyes, should be dead._

 **[f. a. u. l. t]**

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo. Hey guys. If there's any of you left, that is. Long time no talk. Have you been well? Me? Oh, well I've had a massive writer's block. But this should be a short five-shot. Maybe. Hopefully. If you're wondering why I put periods in fault, by the way, FF was being horrible and wouldn't let me write it any other way. So this is the best I could do. D:**

 **Let me know what you think, because my writing style has changed. Again. But yes, I should have more fics uploaded soon, as I'm working on another one-shot, and I'm really happy with it! But yus, I have revising to get back to.**

 **I hope you like this!**

 **\- Squishu**


End file.
